


'Sordid'

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple have a heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Sordid'

**Author's Note:**

> Tilly has such a small fandom so I felt like I needed to take a break from writing Robron and come up with a minific for Todd and Billy. It's not great but I didn't spend a lot of time on it - I just wanted to churn something out for you.

Billy slowly made his way into the shop; the familiar smell fresh flowers calming him as he approached his boyfriend at the counter.

"Welcome" Todd said, not looking up from arrangement.

"Hi." The vicar's voice made Todd smile. 

"Hey you." He finally looked up and met his boyfriend's soft gaze. 

"We need to talk."

"No. No. No. No good conversations start with 'we need to talk'." 

"I- I just- After what Sean said the other day about our 'sordid' night together, I think-" 

"Stop." Todd said, as quick as a wink he was around the other side of the counter. "Don't end this because you feel guilty. 

"I'm not ending it, you idiot." A smirk rose on the vicar's lips. 

"Oh." The florist took a step back. "Then what are you doing?" 

"I came to apologise."

"Why? You've done nothing wrong. To me anyway." He added after letting his mind wonder to Sean, sat crying on their sofa.

"I heard what you said after Sean came in all guns blazing and accused me of staying over the other day."

"What did I say?" The man asked after casting his mind back and drawing a blank. 

"I quote: 'sordid? I wish'."

Todd groaned into his hands. "I-" was all the florist managed to say before a customer walked in and made a beeline for the counter. 

"What best says 'I'm sorry I almost slept with your sister but accidentally burned her house down instead'?" He asked gruffly. 

Todd paused, too riled up from his conversation with his boyfriend to think about flowers. On a normal day he would have to try and stifle a laugh at his customer's question whilst ambling around the room collecting flowers for the perfect bouquet. But today the man could have been doing handstands and juggling with his feet and he wouldn't have batted and eyelid. 

"Tracy." He shouted loud enough for her to hear from the back room. 

"What?" She emerged with a smudge of ketchup around her mouth, obviously having been interrupted during her lunch break. "I'm kinda busy."

"This adulterous arsonist needs some help." He said almost viciously.  

"And you can't help him? Your moral standards are hardly high - despite you dating a vicar." 

"I just need a minute. " 

Her gaze followed Todd's and travelled to Billy standing awkwardly in the corner. "On second thought, why don't you take your lunch? My criminal record is worse than yours anyway." 

Todd showed no gratitude as be trekked through to the back room, boyfriend in tow. "I didn't mean what I said. Well I did mean it but I didn't mean to say it out loud. I didn't mean to pressure you. I just wanted to let Sean know we weren't  _together._ "

"You did mean it you just didn't meant to say it out loud." Billy parrotted.

"No. Don't-" the man sighed before managing to form a whole sentence. "I'm perfectly happy going on as we are now. Hopefully with a little less sneaking around obviously." He half-smiled. "But yeah, I enjoy sordid nights and I do wish. It's not a deal-breaker though and I know we'll get there eventually." He took a few tentative steps forwards, slowly reaching for his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders as he closed those last few inches. "So forgive me for what I said and we'll go at your pace."

"Then why don't you come to mine tonight. Sevenish." 

"No." Todd breathed our, barely audible through his sigh. 

"What?" Billy pulled back a little from where he was prepared to go in for the kiss. 

"I just said we'd go at your pace and this seems like you're doing it for me." 

"Really, I'm not. I'd never do something I don't want to do. You're something I want to do." His smirk reached his ears. 

"Not too fast?" 

"No. You know why?" Billy's arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's waist. 

"Why?" Todd's fingers played with the hair on the back of the vicar's neck. 

"Because I love you." The man admitted confidently but the fear hidden in his voice was obvious. 

"You what?" The florist'shop fingers stilled but he didn't pull away. 

"I- um- I-"  _Was it too soon?_

"I love you, too." Todd said, shocked. 

"Really?"

"Of course. Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I'm not celibate for just anyone, you know."

Their lips joined briefly for a kiss that was far more chaste than their previous kisses. I'll see you at seven." Billy muttered, their mouths still touching. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was okay. I might write some more at some point but I might not. I really hope this fandom grows and there are more fics I read in the future.


End file.
